party_world_rasslinfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Petaccio
Rick Petaccio (born November 4, 1990) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to Party World Rasslin', where he has worked since 2014. He was the inaugural Garbageweight Champion. Early career Not much is known about Rick prior to his debut at Summer Slamdown I, though it's speculated that he competed in various wrestling organizations throughout the country. Party World Rasslin' Summer Slamdown I Rick first came to the PWR Multiverse's attention when he crashed the event page, discrediting the promotion and criticizing its fan base. After weeks of verbal abuse, Co-commissioner Chris met with Rick in a streamed debate to settle their differences. Unfortunately for Chris, he was assaulted during the event, with Rick smashing eggs over his face and exploiting his "leg problems". Not long after, Dock Master who was scheduled to face Dan "The Man" Ziggler in the main event for the Partyweight Championship at Summer Slamdown I, was ambushed by a retinue of masked men. Rick and Dan, the latter not being much of a fan favorite himself, were considered to be prime suspects. With the main event in peril, they acquiesced to Rick's demands and put him the main event. A confrontation between Rick and Dan was streamed to promote the match, however it quickly devolved into a brawl with Rick gaining the upper hand. His debut, as one would expect, was met with a chorus of boos and he quickly aligned himself with The Supreme Gentleman, forming the shortly-lived alliance The Main Event Mafia. He won by squirting Zesty Taco Bell Sauce supplied by The Supreme Gentleman into Dan's eyes, followed by a DDT. As a result of the controversial finish, the two fled the Sanchez Center posthaste, escaping in Rick's car. Incensed over this loss, the corporate shill managed to track down Supreme months later, torturing him for his ally's whereabouts. Rick did not seem to care much about his friend's apparent demise. Slamhain Hot on the heels of his controversial win at Summer Slamdown I, Rick was The match was a rowdy one with all three competitors Rick was pinned and eliminated after a Halifax Hammer by Dock Master. The match was eventually won by Dock Master. Dan would go on to hold Dock Master at gunpoint and abscond with the championship. Winter WonderSlam Following Slamhain, a frustrated Rick Petaccio kidnapped PWR legend Dog X to leverage for a title shot. Shortly after, he released a video, threatening to grievously harm the beloved legend unless his demands were met and issued an open challenge at Winter WonderSlam for the dog's safety. His challenge was accepted, when he was confronted by Hot Dog, a mysterious, disheveled crowd member. Though the spirited novice put up a valiant fight, he found his will outmatched by Rick's fury, who sent him through the Spanish announce table. The match ended decisively when Rick stuck Hot Dog's head in the kennel and leg dropped it. The mystery combatant then disappeared as strangely as he emerged. WrestleSlam I: Riots of Spring Tired of Rick's complaining, PWR figureheads Chris and Jared decided to award him with his very own title, the Garbageweight Championship. Much to his chagrin, this gesture was intended to humiliate him, in hope that he would quit. Just as the newly-minted champion was preparing to throttle a helpless Chris—the ever mysterious Hot Dog, who had been sleeping in Chris' attic, fell through the ceiling. He ended up challenging Rick for the title, setting up a match at the inaugural WrestleSlam. After a bizarre contest that saw many close calls and the use of many weapons, Hot Dog defeated Rick with his signature stunner, winning the "coveted" championship as well as firmly entrenching himself as fan favorite amongst the PWR multiverse. Rick left the promotion shortly thereafter to start his own called RWW, Rick World Wrestling. Summer Slamdown II: Judgement Slam After months of silence, Rick returned disguised as the elusive and androgynous Angeldust, adversary and opponent of The Sonic Gentleman, the formerly known The Supreme Gentleman. Unmoved by nostalgia, Rick brutally thrashed his erstwhile ally, elbow-dropping his trusted fedora in the process. The beating was so severe that officials were left with no recourse but to disqualify Rick and declare the battered Men's Rights Activist the victor. No one is sure what happened to Angeldust. Rasslin' facts Finishing moves * The Rick Bottom * The Dirt Nap (DDT) Signature moves * Diving Elbow Drop * Neckbreaker * Sharpshooter Tag teams/factions * The Main Event Mafia Managers * Supreme Gentleman * Ronald Roundtree * Tex Nicknames * The Virtuoso of Party Violence Entrance Themes * All Star City by Smash Mouth/M80 (Summer Slamdown I) * Sabotage by The Beastie Boys (Slamhain/Winter WonderSlam) * How Much Is That Doggie in the Window by Patti Page (Winter WonderSlam) * I Am the Fly by Wire (Current Theme) Championships and accomplishments Garbageweight Championship (1 Time) Wins & Losses See also The Sonic Gentleman Hot Dog Garbageweight Championship Dock Master Dan Ziggler External Links Official Facebook Page